


Into You

by treegyu



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treegyu/pseuds/treegyu
Summary: Jaebum dropped out of high school and works as a janitor for a college and ends up falling for one of the students.





	1. Beautiful Boy

Jaebum walked out of the Janitor's closet with his phone in his pocket, earbuds in, and a mop in its bucket in his hands. As a young Janitor at the college, he knew a lot of students looked at him wondering how he ended up with that kind of job. He had dropped out of high school years before, but his mother insisted he needed to make some kind of money and move out of the house soon, so he searched for any job he could that didn't require having to go back to high school. This job didn't have the best salary in the world, but he knew if he used the money wisely and saved it up, he would be able to get a small apartment and move out.

Jaebum walked along the halls, mopping the floors as he hummed along to his music. He had completely forgotten to put some kind of warning of the wet floors, so when he suddenly heard a loud thub behind him, he ripped out his earbuds and turned around. There behind him, a student, who must've stayed after his classes to study in the library or something had slipped because of the wet floors. Jaebum rushed over to help him, careful not to slip himself.

"I am so so sorry, are you okay?" Jaebum said, helping the other stand up.

"I'm fine, just clumsy I guess." the student replied. 

When the other looked at Jaebum, he noticed how young he looked. Jaebum looked into the other's eyes and felt his heart begin to pick up the pace. He completely disregarded the other's confused expression as he stared at him for a few seconds, until one question snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Why are you mopping the floors, you're definitely too young to be a janitor." 

"Oh, I volunteered to when I heard the Janitor was out sick." Jaebum quickly said, hoping his lie wasn't obvious.

"Oh, that's really nice of you." the other said with a wide smile, "I'm Yugyeom, I'm a Junior here." 

"It's nice to meet you Yugyeom, I'm a senior here." Jaebum lied as he shook the other's hand.

Yugyeom smiled at Jaebum, wondering how he hasn't seen him around at least even once. He was pretty sure if he was a senior, he would've seen him at one of the parties his friend, Mark, was always dragging him to. Maybe he wasn't a party person? No, he didn't seem like the type who'd skip a good party to stay in his dorm to study for an upcoming test. Maybe he just never got invited to one? No, someone would've wanted someone like him to come.

"Hey, why haven't I seen you around here much?" Yugyeom asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Oh, I have the night classes, but I came today during the day because I had left something in the library last night when I went to go print a couple things for a project."

"That's cool, what are you studying to be?"

Jaebum bit his lip, not sure of a profession he'd wanted to be in. Honestly, he just wanted to live carefree and get by without needing school. He never thought he'd get asked this question, but he knew for sure he couldn't say "I don't know" as this was college, not high school. 

"I wanna be a web designer." he said quickly.

"Oh cool! I'm studying to be software developer. I guess we're sort of in the same line of work, huh?" Yugyeom said with a soft laugh.

Jaebum returned the soft laugh and nodded. Suddenly, Yugyeom's phone went off. Taking it out of his pocket, he looked at the text and groaned. 

"Mark is waiting for me, I'll catch you later. Oh, one question."

"Yeah?'

"Are you coming to Mark's party this weekend?"

"Yeah, meet me at the bubble tea shop tomorrow and tell me where it's at!" Jaebum said with a wide smile.

With a nod and a wide smile in return, Yugyeom ran off to go with Mark. Jaebum's smile slowly faded as he realized what he had agreed to. He, the janitor, going to a student's party. He knew people would be judging, or he'd probably kill the party, but he really wanted to hang out with Yugyeom, as he seemed like a nice guy. Slamming the mop into the bucket and putting his earbuds back in, Jaebum moved to another area of the school to continue working. He was angry with himself for lying, but he also felt deep down inside he would've sounded a bit cooler if he admitted he dropped out of high school. 

Yugyeom ran out of the building and hopped in Mark's car. Mark, jokingly muttering a "finally" earned a smack on the arm from Yugyeom, who was throwing his bag in the backseat. Once he had put on his seatbelt, Mark began driving to a nearby convenience store.

"What took you so long?" Mark asked curiously.

"I slipped on a wet floor and a guy helped me up and we talked and-" Yugyeom was cut off my Mark's sudden teasing.

"Oh so Yuggie got himself a boyfriend?" Mark said, bursting out laughing.

"It's not like that!" Yugyeom said, blushing. 

Mark continued to laugh as he pulled into the parking lot, Yugyeom pouting softly. Mark parked the car and turned to Yugyeom.

"Hey, I'm just kidding, but be honest, did you think he was hot."

Yugyeom's face was now completely red. Mark chuckled softly, waiting for a response from the other.

"I want Oreos." Yugyeom said quickly getting out of the car.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Mark said, getting out of the car and running after the younger one.

Yugyeom never did answer Mark's question, but in his head he kept thinking about Jaebum, and the more he thought about him, the more he realized, he was pretty hot. He did have some kind of punk vibe to him. Yugyeom wasn't usually into that, but something about Jaebum made his heart pound at the thought of him. Maybe it was how nice he was? He was still excited to see him the next day, however, he wasn't too sure if he was excited to be at a party with him as they are two completely different people at parties. Yugyeom liked to stay away from the crowd until Mark had convinced him to start dabbing in the middle of the room, while he thought Jaebum would be the type to be completely drunk and wild, which always seemed to be the type of person who was the life of the party.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Mark practically yell "Aye Jackson" besides him. Holding his many bags of Oreos, Yugyeom turned around to also greet Jackson. Jackson walked up to them and began to talk, the three stood there in the isle with the candy talking, enjoying themselves. Then, Mark suddenly brought up how Yugyeom met a guy after slipping on a wet floor at school.

"Wow, that sounds like the beginning of a cheesy love story in a horribly written fan fiction." Jackson teased.

Mark burst out laughing, and for some reason, Yugyeom began laughing too, although it wasn't completely funny to him. He just laughed because of Jackson's reaction, as he knew that was a typical reaction of his. Of course, it wasn't long before Jackson began teasingly asking about the guy Yugyeom met. Yugyeom tried hard to hide his blushing face. After a couple minutes, they went their separate ways, and Yugyeom was now resembling a tomato, holding at least 5 bags of mini Oreos in his arms. After they checked out and were on their way back to Mark's place to hang out for a bit, Yugyeom continued to think of Jaebum while nibbling on his Oreos.

'I wonder... if he feels the same way towards me like I do.' Yugyeom thought to himself, just before they pulled up to the building Mark's dorm was located in.


	2. Chocolate Bubble Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom and Jaebum meet at a bubble tea shop and the two fall more in love with each other.

Yugyeom impatiently tapped his foot inside the local bubble tea shop. He stared out the window, hoping to see the familiar build of the man he ran to at school yesterday. He didn’t say a specific time for them to meet, but he got there early to be there for him to give him Mark’s address as soon as he got there, and hopefully have a conversation to learn more about Jaebum. It was about 11 in the morning, and Yugyeom was skipping classes to see Jaebum, but of course he asked a friend to take notes for him. He then remembered Jaebum had the night classes and he could still be sleeping or just waking up. He could get home late and sleep in, or, even stay up late to complete homework and then go to sleep; although for some reason that seemed very unlikely for Jaebum’s character. Yugyeom could tell Jaebum had a punk vibe to him, but he wasn’t sure if he was reading the other correctly.

Yugyeom was about to get up and leave to catch at least on of classes, when he saw Jaebum rush into the shop, almost slipping and falling in the process. Yugyeom had to hold back a laugh at how Jaebum tried to play it cool as if nothing happened. Jaebum looked around until he saw Yugyeom and smiled softly as he approached the table he was sitting at. Yugyeom smiled back as he looked up at Jaebum and watched him sit in the seat across from him.

“Hey, I’m so sorry I couldn’t get here sooner, I was slept in late.” Jaebum said.

“It’s okay, did classes wear you out last night?” Yugyeom asked.

Jaebum almost denied he wasn’t a student at the college until he realized he did tell Yugyeom yesterday he had the night classes. He licked his lips and nodded. Yugyeom and nodded to show he understood. He took a sip of his drink and Jaebum admired him for a few seconds, unaware Yugyeom could feel his stare. 

“Is something wrong?” Yugyeom asked hesitantly.

Jaebum quickly realized what was going on and quickly confirmed everything was okay. 

“It’s just, you’re so cute and innocent.” Jaebum said with a smile.

Yugyeom’s cheeks instantly became a shade of hot pink, and he looked down shyly, quietly replying with a “thank you” but soon looked up and questioned how he looked innocent. It wasn’t the first time he was told that, but he didn’t receive the compliment often. Jaebum chuckled and just explained how his face and the way he was currently dressed made him look innocent and pure. Yugyeom looked down at his slightly oversized light blue hoodie and ripped jean shorts, all put together with a pair of white sneakers. He could now see why his style of clothing gave people a sense of innocence and purity.

“So, um..” Jaebum suddenly spoke to break the awkward silence, “Where’s your friend’s party at?”

“Oh, here, let me write it down-“

“You could always type it into my phone, cutie.” Jaebum said as he pulled out his phone and put it in front of Yugyeom. 

Yugyeom was frozen in a position of his right hand reaching to grab his bag, and he slowly rose up and grabbed Jaebum’s phone. After seeing it was locked, Jaebum gave him the password to unlock it and Yugyeom wrote the address down in a memo before handing it back to the other. Jaebum smiled and put his phone besides him with the screen facing downwards. He smiled back at Yugyeom before speaking.

“So, are you a party person? because if not you definitely don’t seem like it.” Jaebum said with a soft smirk.

“I’m not really into them, I’m dragged to them and I just never seem to figure out how to have as much fun as everyone else.” Yugyeom admitted before taking another sip of his bubble tea.

“Well, maybe you haven’t gone with the right person yet.” Jaebum said with a smile, “The right people make you more excited be somewhere.”

Yugyeom nodded with a smile, “Well, hopefully you can get me excited to be at this party.”

“I will, don’t worry!” Jaebum said.

The two continued to talk, and the two learned more about one another. The conversation wasn’t awkward anymore and the two were talking almost as if they had known each other for years. Jaebum couldn’t stop admiring Yugyeom as they talked. To him, Yugyeom was the most adorable boy he had ever seen. He didn’t expect to know anyone so cute, let alone someone who made him feel so safe being himself. At this point, Jaebum felt he should tell Yugyeom the truth, that he’s really the college’s janitor. He knew waiting would only cause more trouble, but before he could speak, Yugyeom’s phone went off. 

“For God’s sake, Mark!” Yugyeom muttered to himself.

“Are you and Mark supposed to be heading somewhere?” Jaebum asked, hoping Yugyeom would say no.

“No, but Mark wants help figuring out if his or Jackson’s dick is bigger.” Yugyeom said with a soft blush.

Jaebum couldn’t help but burst out laughing, earning a couple stares, while Yugyeom begged Mark to not drag him into such an argument. When Mark called Yugyeom to make a verbal argument on why the only one with a ruler with them should come and help determine dick sizes needs to come right away; while Yugyeom quickly left to take this conversation outside the shop. After a few minutes Yugyeom came back in and sat down in his seat, his face completely resembling a tomato.

“So did they resolve the great dick argument?” Jaebum asked, holding back a laugh.

“No, but they did start arguing over who’s going to most likely get a blowjob at Mark’s party.” Yugyeom said as he put away his phone, “So I hung up before they could drag me into that.”

Jaebum started laughing once again, while Yugyeom remained a tomato. The two stayed there for a few more minutes before they had to go their separate ways. Yugyeom watched as Jaebum left the shop, admiring his shoulders and back. Once he was out of Yugyeom’s point of view, he texted Mark saying he was on his way to his place.


	3. His Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom finds out the truth about Jaebum.

The night of Mark's party, Yugyeom waited outside of Mark's dorm for Jaebum. He didn't get there right when the party started, because he wanted to get some homework done before he attended. He didn't expect to have a good time there, but he hoped Jaebum could make the party a little more enjoyable for him, as he wasn't one who felt comfortable at college parties. He had been waiting for almost 5 minutes, when Jaebum turned the corner to the hall Mark's dorm was located at. Jaebum smiled as he saw the other, and sprinted over to give him a big hug. Yugyeom returned the hug, happy to see Jaebum had come.

"Hey there, cutie!" Jaebum said as he pulled away with a huge grin.

"Hey!" Yugyeom replied.

He then noticed Jaebum's black hair was now dyed red, and a lip ring on his bottom lip. Yugyeom complimented Jaebum's hair and asked where he got the piercing done. Jaebum said it was fake, as he not yet had the money to afford getting it pierced. Yugyeom nodded, slightly disappointed. He was hoping it was real, but for some reason, Jaebum looked hot with red hair and a lip ring. Jaebum dragged Yugyeom into the party and looked around. The first thing he sees is someone on the couch getting a blowjob. Yugyeom was curious to see what Jaebum was so amazed by, but the moment he saw Mark with no pants or underwear, having his dick sucked by someone he knew was in Jackson's phycology class. Although the music was blaring, Mark's moans were able to be heard if you were close enough to the couch. Yugyeom was surprised more people weren't gathered around to watch something like this happen so publicly.

"Not the first time I've seen something like this." Jaebum said to himself quietly.

Yugyeom blinked in surprise before he followed Jaebum. Jaebum went over to where drinks were being served and got himself a cup of vodka. He asked if Yugyeom wanted any, but the other kindly declined Jaebum’s offer, as he wasn’t one who only drank on special occasions. Jaebum began drinking from the cup and walked around to see what type of party Mark was throwing. A lot of people were dancing to the music, and Yugyeom could feel himself wanting to find a corner to hide in while he watched everyone have a good time.

Jaebum quickly took hold on Yugyeom’s hand and comfortingly rubbed it with his thumb. Yugyeom could feel his cheeks warming up, and the smile that spread across Jaebum’s face made them warm up more. He looked around, and for some reason, he didn’t feel nervous or left out anymore. He couldn’t understand why, but somehow Jaebum took away the anxiety he had about this party. He wasn’t expecting it to happen, because even when he was at parties with Jackson and Mark, he still had anxiety. Jaebum had something special to him. It was almost as if he knew how to take away someone’s anxiety.

“Hey, who invited the janitor here?” Jaebum could hear someone say a couple feet away.

Jaebum had dyed his hair and put in a fake piercing to hope and avoid being recognized, as he was a lot more unique than most janitors. Jaebum didn’t want to let go of Yugyeom, but he did want to get away from that area for a bit. Getting Yugyeom’s attention, he asked if they could go somewhere a little more private, and of course the other was fine with it. As Jaebum practically dragged the other across Mark’s dorm, Yugyeom could notice people whispering to each other and pointing at Jaebum. Of course, this caused Yugyeom a great deal of concern, as he didn’t think Jaebum had some kind of secret he was keeping to himself. As they reached the area Jaebum felt comfortable in, Yugyeom let go of his hand and looked him in the eyes.

“Why is everyone looking at you strangely?” Yugyeom asked, worried he wouldn’t like Jaebum’s response.

The other bit his lip nervously. Taking a sip from his cup, he sighed and looked into Yugyeom’s eyes, which said he was getting angry, but also concerned, he knew now he couldn’t lie anymore. It’s probably gotten him into a shit load of trouble, lying now will only make it worse.

“Okay, so, I’m not exactly someone at the university.” Jaebum said hesitantly, “I mean, I am a part of it, but I don’t attend it, as in… I’m not a student there.”

Yugyeom blinked and stared at Jaebum in shock. He wasn’t a student? Well he looked too young to have finished college and have a well paying job, but he didn’t look old enough to still be in high school. He didn’t know what to say, how to feel, what to think. He was just, shocked. He didn’t know how to comprehend what he was just told, and he sure as hell didn’t know if he could trust Jaebum’s appearance, as for all he knew at this point, Jaebum could be forty but look about 20 years younger.

“Jaebum, how old are you?” Yugyeom asked nervously.

“I’m 24.” he answered quickly before pulling out his wallet to show Yugyeom his ID.

Yugyeom took and it and looked at it. He stared at the birthdate and he knew now Jaebum was being honest. He was definitely old enough to have graduated from college, so that would explain why he wasn’t a student, but it doesn’t explain why he was cleaning up the hall the other day. Until Yugyeom realized what was going on, he slowly looked up at Jaebum.

“Are you..” Yugyeom couldn’t get the rest of the sentence out.

“Janitor?” Jaebum finished for him. “Unfortunately.”

Yugyeom couldn’t believe this. He was lied to. For some reason, he could feel turning in his stomach. It wasn’t anxiety though, he didn’t know what he was feeling, but he knew he wasn’t feeling well.

“Yugyeom, I’m really sorry. I wanted to tell you, I just didn’t have the heart to tell you while you looked so happy.”

“You could’ve told me when we first met!” Yugyeom yelled as he handed Jaebum back his wallet, but soon realized that was a mistake.

Yugyeom was so upset about what had just happened he soon realized what the feeling in his stomach meant. He was overwhelmed. So overwhelmed he vomited onto the floor. Jaebum, quickly put his wallet into the pocket of his leather jacket, put his cup on a nearby table, and bent down to comfort Yugyeom. After Yugeyom felt like he could move without having to use all his strength to do so, he looked up at Jaebum angrily.

“You’re a dick.” Yugyeom said, barely able to speak, “You lied, and then couldn’t admit you lied. Fuck, you’re probably using me to attend the parties you wish you could attend. Get away from me you sick fucker.”

“Yugyeom, it’s not like that at all, I just-“

Jaebum was cut of by being slapped across the face by Yugyeom. Yugyeom slowly got up and weakly ran out of the dorm. Jaebum watched him leave, tears filling his eyes. He got up and ran after him, hoping to explain things to him. Jaebum looked around the halls and stairs, hoping Yugyeom was resting somewhere, but he was nowhere to be found. Jaebum figured he took the elevator and sighed. He didn’t see a reason to go back to the party, so he took the stairs so he could go to the ground floor.

As Jaebum got to the first floor, he noticed Yugyeom in a chair. He walked over to him, hoping to talk and clear things up, but then he noticed Yugyeom seemed to be sleeping in the chair. He gently shook him, hoping he’d wake up. He wasn’t.

“Yugyeom?” Jaebum asked nervously, “Come on, cutie, wake up.”

When he realized Yugyeom most likely passed out he checked to make sure he was still breathing. Barely. Jaebum immediately pulled out his phone and called the emergency services. He got Yugyeom onto the floor and performed CPR, ignoring the small crowd of people surrounding him to see what was going on. Yugyeom came to a few seconds after Jaebum began performing CPR, and he could feel anxiety taking over him, as he thought he was dying.

“What’s happening?” Yugyeom asked weakly.

“You’re going to be okay.” Jaebum said softly.

When the paramedics arrived to check out Yugyeom, they said they were going to take him to the hospital to make sure he was alright. He seemed alright now, but they wanted to be sure. Jaebum said he’d go with Yugyeom so he wouldn’t be alone.

On the way to the hospital, Jaebum couldn’t stop thinking about the previous events. If he was just honest with Yugyeom, would any of this happened? Would he be sitting in an ambulance right now? He wanted to say something to Yugyeom, but he was scared Yugyeom was still angry with him. Of course, right now would be a horrible time to not say anything, but he didn’t know what to say exactly.

In the hospital’s emergency room, he watched the doctor’s ask Yugyeom questions, take his blood, check his heart, as well as put an IV in him. When the nurse left and said she’d return in a few hours with the results of the blood work, Jaebum moved to a chair closer to Yugyeom. He looked at him. He looked tired, weak, and just not well.

“Yugyeom, I’m really sorry.” Jaebum said softly.

“Hand me phone.” Yugyeom said, not even looking at Jaebum.

Jaebum looked around, wondering if it fell somewhere. He figured Yugyeom didn’t feel it in his pocket, so he looked at each pocket to see if he could see it in there.

“It’s in your sweatshirt pocket.” Jaebum said.

Yugyeom grabbed it and texted Mark to come get him. Jaebum knew this was probably his time to leave. He sighed softly, knowing he probably ruined what could have been a great friendship between him and Yugyeom. As he went to stand up, Yugyeom whined, causing Jaebum to look at him worriedly.

“Stay.” Yugyeom said, “At least until Mark gets here.”

Jaebum nodded and stayed until Mark arrived to look after Yugyeom from then onwards. Once Jaebum left, Mark sat where he sat previously.

“So.. you and the janitor.” Mark joked, trying to lighten the mood.

“He lied to me.” Yugyeom said, feeling the anger in him rise again.

Mark didn’t speak of Jaebum the rest of the time they were in the hospital, or on the way back to his dorm, or while they were there. He could tell the mention of his name made Yugyeom angry, and he wanted Yugyeom to rest, not be angry and upset over something. Jaebum went back to his place and laid in his bed, unable to sleep bc he felt terrible for what he did to Yugyeom. He just wanted to make things right, he just wasn’t sure how to do so.


	4. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jackson take Yugyeom out to get his mind off things but they run into Jaebum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY UPDATES ON THIS ARE SLOW I HAD WRITER'S BLOCCK FOR THE END OF THIS CHAPTER EBHFCBREJ  
> But yeah anyways I'm happy how this is going so hopefully you guys like it too.

Yugyeom had spent the next 2 days in bed, and Mark was determined to get Yugyeom to leave his bed. He knew it wasn't healthy for him, but he also knew Yugyeom was upset and needed to do something to bring his mood up. Mark arrived at Yugyeom's dorm at about 10 in the morning, screaming for him to come with him to go be crazy somewhere. Yugyeom groaned and threw the covers over his head and curled into a ball. Mark ripped the covers off Yugyeom, instantly noticing that he hadn't showered in almost half a week.

"Yuggie, you can't stay in that bed for the rest of your life." Mark said, stroking his friend's cheek gently.

"I can if I'm determined, which I am." Yugyeom said smacking Mark's hands away and grabbing the covers and throwing them back over him.

Mark sighed and ripped the covers off Yugyeom once again. He picked up the younger one and carried him to the shower, mumbling under his breath that Yugyeom is a stubborn bitch. Yugyeom smacked Mark’s cheek gently at that, causing the older one to laugh. He set Yugyeom down on the bathroom floor in front of the shower, but before Yugyeom could run out and back to his bed, Mark blocked the door and begged Yugyeom to shower.

“You smell like a dumpster, and I’m sorry Yuggie, no matter how manly you consider yourself I am not letting you out in public smelling like that.” Mark said, hoping it’d convince Yugyeom to get into the shower.

Yugyeom sighed dramatically and began taking off his clothes, teasing Mark not to get turned on while this happens. Mark laughed in response while Yugyeom threw his dirty clothes to the side and hopped into the shower. When he was done, he asked Mark if he could grab him a towel and some clean clothes to change into. Mark got him the towel and went to Yugyeom’s room for clothes while he got out of the shower and dried off.

Yugyeom continued to get ready after Mark brought him some clothes, continuously asking his friend where he planned on taking them. All Mark said is he wanted to meet up with Jackson somewhere and see what happens from there. The two left Yugyeom’s dorm and went to a nearby donut shop to meet up with Jackson, who was in the store already eating one of the three donuts he got himself.

Mark had to hold back a laugh at how the white frosting around Jackson’s mouth looked. Yugyeom didn’t understand why he was laughing, but the two sat down with Jackson. They caught up and Jackson mentioned how he was happy to see Yugyeom again after hibernation season.

“I will shove that donut down your throat.” Mark said, laughing halfway through his sentence.

Yugyeom began whining about wanting a donut, so Mark got up to go get him one. This left Jackson and Yugyeom to be alone to talk. While they were talking, Jackson noticed someone walk into the donut shop, and he knew he saw that person somewhere. Yugyeom noticed Jackson wasn’t paying attention to him ranting about how he was a little pissed at one of his teachers when and asked him what was wrong. No response. That’s when he realized he was trying to lowkey look at someone. Maybe he spotted a hot girl walk in?

Yugyeom blinked and hesitantly turned around. The moment he saw who Jackson saw he quickly turned around and went pale. It was obvious Mark saw who was here when he rushed back without Yugyeom’s donut and quietly told Jackson they had to go somewhere else. Jackson insisted he needed to finish his donut, but in fear Yugyeom will get hurt or more terrified than he spoke a little bit louder than he should’ve.

“Jackson Wang, wipe the cum- I mean frosting from your mouth and let’s get out of here!”

Jackson blinked and was shocked at Mark, but knew he didn’t mean it. He awkwardly wiped his mouth since almost everyone in the shop was staring. Yugyeom rushed out of there, hoping Jaebum didn’t notice him when Mark nearly shouted at Jackson or when he rushed out of the shop. Mark and Jackson rushed after Yugyeom, Jackson bringing his donuts with him. Yugyeom was outside, taking deep breaths, hoping to calm down and forget about what just happened. He did, but when he went to tell Mark and Jackson he wanted to go somewhere else, Jaebum exited the store. There was nothing in his hands so it’s obvious he didn’t buy anything especially with how long the line was. Yugyeom quickly ran away back to his dorm, since that’s the first safe place he thought of going.

Later that night, Jaebum was at his friend, Bambam’s house, because after what happened earlier he felt terrible and needed someone to help him get things off his mind. He sat on Bambam’s couch while one of his cats laid in his lap. He was petting the cat in the silence of the room, rap music playing. Suddenly, Bambam yelled from the kitchen.

“So did you ever get to fuck him?”

“Shut the fuck up!” Jaebum yelled back, the cat climbing off his lap afterwards, “I didn’t even have the chance to because we weren’t even official.”

Bambam walked into the room with some alcohol and shot glasses.

“You know, one night stands are a thing.” Bambam said shamelessly.

Jaebum playfully rolled his eyes at his friend before the two of them began drinking. Jaebum vented to Bambam about everything and how he currently regretted being a high school drop-out. Bambam laughed and just told Jaebum boys weren’t worth it and there are plenty of fish in the sea. Of course, Bambam’s drunk ass said lake instead of sea but when Jaebum corrected him, he replied with “close enough”.

While Jaebum was getting drunk off his ass, Yugyeom was back in bed, curled up, crying and regretting going out and how he should’ve just stayed in bed that day. Mark and Jackson tried to get Yugyeom to go out again when he feels better, but they realized he’d need time to get over this, so they decided to stay over and make sure he’s okay. They made sure he ate and drank water, and now while they thought he was asleep, they were watching a movie together in the living room. They paused the movie when Jackson thought he heard something, so when they heard sobs from Yugyeom’s room they crept in there to see if he was alright.

“Yuggie, what’s wrong bud?” Mark said, hesitantly pulling the covers off Yugyeom.

When Yugyeom didn’t answer and turned to hide his face in a pillow, Mark sighed softly and gently rubbed Yugyeom’s back. Jackson got Yugyeom to take the pillow away from his face so they could talk to him and properly comfort him. It wasn’t long before Mark had pulled Yugyeom into a hug while him and Jackson gave their friend words of encouragement and told them about how amazing he was to try and make him feel better, but they both knew it’d take time for Yugyeom to get through this, but they just wanted to help make this process a little more bearable.

Jackson offered to take Yugyeom to college tomorrow and make sure he got there okay, but Yugyeom admitted he didn’t feel well enough to go, so then Jackson offered to have him and Mark take care of Yugyeom all day tomorrow. Yugyeom nodded in agreement, so Mark and Jackson decided to sleep over at Yugyeom’s dorm to be able to be there for him when he wakes up.


	5. Hold Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum apologizes to Yugyeom, but something about their encounter tears Yugyeom apart, which leads to Jaebum feeling worse about what he had done.

Yugyeom returned to school after a couple days and a weekend off, which gave him time to think and feel better, but he felt like he shouldn’t be going back to school. He now knew Jaebum worked there and he was terrified of running into him. He knew he’d just remembered what happened and he’ll end up feeling terrible again, but he didn’t want to go to another college just to avoid one guy. He hoped he wouldn’t see him when he went to school. The campus was huge, there was a good chance he was far away on the other side of the campus and not the side where Yugyeom’s classes were. 

As he walked around campus though, people were looking at Yugyeom oddly. They weren’t doing anything rude, but they all looked confused when they saw him, and this of course made him feel uneasy. Although he understood why everyone would look at him, he didn’t understand why they were confused. Did they not understand he wasn’t told Jaebum was the janitor? That he was lied to? Mark didn’t have any classes with Yugyeom, but he did get lunch hour with him, so of course when they met up for lunch he had to ask if Yugyeom was doing okay.

“Everyone is looking at me weirdly and..” Yugyeom trailed off before rubbing his arms as he hugged himself awkwardly, “I feel uncomfortable but I feel like I gotta accept this because I got myself into this.”

“Yugyeom-” Mark said, but was cut off by another voice.

“It’s not your fault.”

A familiar voice filled Yugyeom’s ears and anxiety rushed through him as he hesitantly looked up to meet Jaebum’s eyes. Jaebum licked his lips awkwardly. Jaebum looked different. Almost like he hasn’t slept in days and was overworked. Yugyeom couldn’t help but feel like it was somehow his fault someone could look like this, but he didn’t want to trust Jaebum as he had lied to him before. As much as Yugyeom wanted to run away and ignore him, he decided to stay and listen to what he had to stay before figuring out what to do, with Mark besides him to make sure things didn’t get taken too far.

“It’s not your fault at all.” Jaebum continued, “I should’ve been honest from the very beginning, but I feared being judged. I didn’t want you to think I was stupid for dropping out of high school and then being stuck with this job. I really wanted to get to know you, but you were so much more successful than me, I didn’t want that to be the thing that makes you not want to. I did plan on telling you the truth, but I was a pussy about it.”

“You really think I’d only see you as a college drop out? I really liked you, but your dishonesty makes it hard for me to want to trust you again, especially if you lied about something I should’ve known about.”

Liked. That word tore Jaebum’s heart apart. He knew he fucked up, but he didn’t realize he fucked up this badly. He sighed and sat at the table across from Yugyeom. He wanted to say something, but he couldn’t get anything out at this point. He wanted to make Yugyeom feel better, but he didn’t know how to do that either. It was like everything had in him was gone and he couldn’t do anything. All he could do was feel so many things. Pain. Guilt. Broken hearted. He felt it all, and he could only imagine how Yugyeom was feeling right now as he looked into the other’s eyes. Yugyeom’s eyes showed his pain, and Jaebum knew even if Yugyeom denied it his eyes said it all. His eyes told him the truth, and the thing he feared of doing to anyone. Although he was a high school drop out to look cool, and had a punk like attitude, he was a nice person who didn’t want to hurt anyone. 

“I’m so so sorry for everything, Yugyeom.” He spoke softly, looking into Yugyeom’s eyes, which were now filling with tears.

Yugyeom wanted to get out that cafeteria so bad and run away, but he could see Jaebum was serious. He didn’t know what to do. Everything seemed confusing now. He was so deep in thought he didn’t even feel Mark’s hand touch his back to rub it comfortingly. He sighed softly before forgiving Jaebum a little hesitantly. He knew he had good intentions, but he still felt uneasy.

“I… I gotta go.” Yugyeom said quickly before grabbing his bag and quickly leaving.

That’s when Jaebum knew he lost his chance, but he felt like he shouldn’t give up. He was forgiven, now he just needed to prove he could be better. He wanted to ask Mark for a favor, but Mark had went after Yugyeom quicker than he could’ve asked. He sighed and got up, ready to get back to cleaning the school. Of course, people could notice the school wasn’t as clean as before and were complaining, so Jaebum was warned if he didn’t do better he’d be fired and he knew if he didn’t now, he’d be in trouble again. At least until he could think of something, he’d know he was forgiven and now he could deal with this not as stressed as before.

Yugyeom had ran into the bathroom as tears streamed down his face, Mark running after him. He wasn’t about to leave his best friend alone when he knew he was probably torn. Yugyeom didn’t care if people would tease him for running into the bathroom to cry, he didn’t care what people thought right now, all he cared about was what just happened.

“Yugyeom it’s okay-” Mark said, but was once again cut off for the second time that day.

“It isn’t!” Yugyeom said, attempting not to shout at his friend. He could feel the tears burning eyes before they trickled down his cheeks like a waterfall. Mark couldn’t help but feel bad for his friend, who probably felt terrible. He didn’t know what exactly about the situation made him feel terrible, but he knew something about what just happened made him feel worse than he did before. He gently hugged Yugyeom and allowed his younger friend to cry into his shoulder.

“Mark, I don’t think you saw him how I did… he looked awful.” Yugyeom said through sobs, “He looked so stressed and tired.”   
Mark continued to comfort Yugyeom in the bathroom until their lunch hour was over and they had to head back to their classes. Of course, it was hard for Yugyeom to get through the day after what happened, but managed to and immediately went back to his dorm to take a shower and try to forget today even happened. After his shower, he changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and went to his room to watch TV. After about an hour, he heard a knock at his door.

Expecting to see Mark or Jackson, he was in shock when he saw Jaebum. Before he had a chance to speak, Jaebum stepped inside his dorm and looked at Yugyeom as the younger one closed the door. When Yugyeom turned around to face him, the two made eye contact. He looked into Yugyeom’s eyes with pleading ones, grabbing his hands gently. He leaned in, giving a small kiss on his cheek. "Will you forgive me now..?"

Yugyeom shook his head, his cheeks becoming red. Jaebum moved closer to Yugyeom’s lips, giving another soft kiss. "Now..?" he gently leaned in, kissing Yugyeom’s lips. 

Jaebum held Yugyeom's waist gently as he froze in shock. He pulled away, resting his forehead onto Yugyeom's, speaking in a low tone. "How about now...?"

With Yugyeom’s cheeks resembling a tomato, he sighed softly and hugged Jaebum. He didn’t say anything right away, he let his actions speak for him. He needed to figure out what to say, but he also just wanted someone to hold him again. When he had the strength to speak again, he rested his head on Jaebum’s shoulder and spoke softly.

“I forgive you, don’t worry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tHIS IS NOT THE END OF THE FIC DON'T WORRY I HAVE MORE PLANNED!!


End file.
